Daniel David Moses
Daniel David Moses (born February 18, 1952) is a First Nations Canadian poet and playwright.Daniel David Moses, Canadian Encyclopedia, Historica-Dominion Institute. Web, May 26, 2013. Life Moses, of Delaware descent, was born in Ohsweken, Ontario, and raised on a farm on the Six Nations of the Grand River. He earned an Honours B.A. from York University, and an M.F.A. from the University of British Columbia. He has worked as an independent artist since 1979 as a poet, playwright, dramaturge, editor, essayist, teacher, and writer-in-residence with institutions as varied as Theatre Passe Muraille, the Banff Centre for the Arts, Theatre Kingston, the University of British Columbia, the University of Western Ontario, the University of Windsor, the University of Toronto, the Sage Hill Writing Experience, McMaster University and Concordia University. He is openly gay. Moses was the president of Native Earth Performing Arts in Toronto for 7 years. In 2003, Moses joined the department of drama at Queen's University as an assistant professor. Publications Poetry *''Delicate Bodies''. blewointment press, 1980; Sechelt, BC: Nightwood Editions, 1992. *''The White Line''. Saskatoon, SK: Fifth House Publishers, 1990. *''A Small Essay on the Largeness of Light and other poems''. Holstein, ON: Exile Editions, 2012. Plays *''The Dreaming Beauty''. Toronto: Playwrights Union of Canada, 1988; Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street Press, 2012. *''Coyote City: A play in two acts''. Stratford, ON: Williams-Wallace, 1990; Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street Press, 2012. *''Almighty Voice and His Wife''. Toronto: Playwrights Canada Press, 1991, 2001; Stratford, ON: Williams-Wallace, 1992; Toronto: Playwrights Canada Press, 2009. *''Big Buck City''. Toronto: Playwrights Union of Canada, 1991; Toronto: Exile Editions, 1998. *''The Moon and Dead Indians''. 1994. Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street Press, 2012. *''City of Shadows: Necropolitei''. Playwrights Guild of Canada, 1995. **''Coyote City and City of Shadows: Two plays''. Toronto: Imago, 2000. *''The Indian Medicine Show: Two one-act plays''. Toronto: Exile Editions, 1995. *''The Witch of Niagara: A confabulation in one act''. Toronto: Playwrights Union of Canada, 1998; Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street Press, 2012. *''Sixteen Jesuses''. Toronto: Exile Editions, 2000. *''Brebeuf's Ghost: A tale of horror in three acts''. Toronto: Exile Editions, 2000; Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street Press, 2012. *''Kyotopolis: A play in two acts''. Toronto: Exile Editions, 2008. *''Angel of the Medicine Show''. Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street Press, 2012. Prose *''Pursued by a Bear: Talks, monologues, and tales''. Toronto: Exile Editions, 2005. Edited *''An Anthology of Canadian Native Literature in English'' (edited with Terry Goldie). Toronto & New York: Oxford University Press, 1998. *''The Exile Book of Native Canadian Fiction and Drama''. Toronto: Exile Editions, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = Daniel David Moses, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 26, 2013. See also *Canadian First Nations poets *LGBT poets *List of Canadian poets *List of English-language playwrights References Notes External links ;Poems *Daniel David Moses at Canadian Literature (interview & 5 poems) ;Books *Daniel David Moses at Amazon.ca ;About *Daniel David Moses at the Canadian Encyclopedia *Daniel David Moses Official website *"The Influence of Shakespeare on Canadian Aboriginal Theatre; An interview with Daniel David Moses" at Canadian Shakespeare Category:Canadian dramatists and playwrights Category:Canadian poets Category:First Nations writers Category:Gay writers Category:LGBT writers from Canada Category:Lenape people Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:University of Toronto people Category:Harbourfront Festival Prize winners Category:University of British Columbia alumni Category:LGBT First Nations people Category:Canadian First Nations poets Category:LGBT poets